


10 things I hate about you

by GaiaMax



Series: Assorted prompts [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Catholic Guilt, Cheating, Confessions, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Infidelity, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMax/pseuds/GaiaMax
Summary: It was never going to be a love story and both have a way of getting under each other skin. The anger between Elliot and George boils over, resulting in something neither one could imagine and the two are left with so many questions.
Relationships: George Huang/Elliot Stabler
Series: Assorted prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685947
Kudos: 14





	10 things I hate about you

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read in the same universe as #33 but wasn't written with that intention. I could probably gotten away with an M rating.

**Prompt:** Elliot and George arguing over each other’s personality flaws during a round of rough sex.

* * *

Like everything else in this case, questioning this witness was just another failure, he was just as unwilling to speak like the other four. Cragan had sent George along with Elliot hoping that the two men would be able to drill through the male wall of silence that surrounds the suspect, along with banking on George's knowledge of the mind to weasel out any morsel of information they could use. All the two men got was what they already knew.

On the short walk back to the car, a silence forced its way between them, loud and bubbling, it seemed to drown anything else in existence. George got to the car first standing by the passenger door, staring and gritting his teeth at Elliot waiting for him to get to the other side and put the key in the lock. Taking his time, relishing in the grinding of his partner’s teeth, Elliot finally gets to the door and just before the key penetrates the lock, he drops it undeniably on purpose. Before bending down he looks at George, their eyes matching with meaning and intent then just as slow as he got to the door he picks the key and finally unlocks it. 

Both of them hop in, their carelessly maintained silence starting to fall apart especially with the knowledge that in an alley where they are, no one, not a single soul, can see them. George turns himself completely to face Elliot, who does the same, now only the middle console separates them. “If you had just let me carry on, instead of sticking in. We’d...I’d have got somewhere,” George points, as always the carefully measured professional.

For a reply, at least at first, Elliot gives him a gritty thread bread smile that bears too many teeth but George looks back with goading almost to present in his eyes. Like the water behind a broken dam, Elliot’s resolve disappears. “You weren’t getting anywhere. I know how to interview people like that.”

“You always think you’re right, don't you?” George mocks, as he and Elliot shift a just a millimetre closer, enough see the lines in his face a little better.

Elliot doesn’t take even a second to work up his retort. “And you think psychology has the answer for everything.” As he finishes his sentence he can’t help but notices the beginning of stubble on George’s face.

Shaking his head and holding his tongue between his teeth, George makes an indignant huff. “You think in black and white,” he spits out, in tandem with Elliot they move closer together and he can see the flecks of grey in Elliot’s hair.

“You see too much grey…” Elliot breathes out while noticing how long George’s eyelashes actually are. When he notices what he’s thinking he digs further into whatever is powering his side of the outburst.

“You’re louder than everyone to get your way,” George says, as with realisation he and Elliot have drifted closer. Close enough that he can see the flex in his neck of each swallow.

“You think that your intelligence makes you think you're the only person in the room with the right answer,” Elliot quips, shaking his head as he watches the muscle in George’s jaw twitch.

“You think being religious makes you more moral,” George jibes, as Elliot’s and his fingers have become only a hair apart.

“Like, you don’t think that about your psychology!” Elliot states, wondering what George’s hands feel like and how long they can keep this up.

“You use your physicality to intimidate your colleagues,” George says, as he looks Elliot in the eyes, seeing how easy it would be to get lost in them. 

“You do the same with your degrees,” Elliot counters, curious if George’s have always been this brown, the same trees do when illuminated by the sun.

“You’ll do anything to make an arrest,” George whispers out, his chest heaving with the effort of having this argument.

“ You won’t write anyone off, even the scum we arrest,” Elliot says, just as low as George’s voice, wanting to see even more effort in his breathing.

“You get too close to the victims,” George says, as both of them inch closer to each other their body heats melting in each other, causing a slight fog on the windows of the car.

“You’re too detached,” Elliot says, scared of how he is not worried about how close he and Gorge are but wondering how much closer they can get before the rational and loyal part takes over.

“You go outside the law too much,” George says softer than before, sucking all the air and smelling the musk of Elliot, he can feel blood begin to rush out of his head into the other one. He always did have a weakness for unavailable men.

“You have too much faith in the system,” Elliot tries to shout but it quickly disappears into a whisper, his eyes flicking between George’s lips and eyes, unsure whether they would feel as soft as they look.

George licks his lips, drawing even more of Elliot’s attention to them, as he wonders what Eillot’s will feel against his own. “You’re arrogant,” George whispers just as low as Elliot as they begin to get even closer so that he can feel Elliot’s hot breath in his mouth.

  
Elliot has George’s spit on his face but it doesn’t matter to him as he is staring into this man’s eyes. “You’re hubristic,” Elliot tries to insult but even to his own ears, it sounds like teasing. They have still moved closer, now the only distance between them is a hair’s breadth.

“You’re sanctimonious,” George says and it would have been barely audible if Elliot wasn’t a grain of rice away, looking down at Elliot’s lips then jutting out his tongue to rest on his lips and the back at Elliot’s eyes while turning his head to the side.

“And you’re condescending,” Elliot says just as quiet back, his mind a blank slate as he looks at George’s eyes then his lips and then turning his head the opposite way to George.

Before they both know it, they met as a flurry of spit, skin and teeth. Burning with the energy of being a little touched-starved, George pulls at Elliot’s bottom lip moving it into his mouth and sucking on it like a man who hasn’t had water for days. Using all his force, Elliot pushes George into the door then bites at his lips, making sure he is going to leave his lips bruised. George moves to grasp the back of Elliot’s head and starts sucking on his tongue. George’s action makes Elliot lose a little ground as he moans into George’s mouth but Elliot returns that by restraining George again, taking a pause just resetting their lips against each other but that pause is ended by Elliot penetrating George’s mouth with the strength he is using to restrain him.

With his hand still on the back of Elliot’s head, George moves Elliot to his neck, moaning at his sucking of it and his fingers quivering as he pulls at his hair. With his pants getting tighter, Elliot pulls away and just stares at George, who just whimpers at the loss of contact. It doesn’t even take him a second to realise that Elliot is reacting the same as him, so George with his blood coursing hot lust in his veins reaches over the console and places a hand over the tented area of Elliot’s pants. Elliot doesn’t make any sound, so George begins to pull away but Elliot holds his wrist there and rolls into his hand.

With shaking hands, George makes heavy eye contact with Elliot, undoes his zipper and pulls him out. Stretching over the console, George bows his head down and Elliot takes a deep breath in as he anticipates what is coming next. His already reddened lips, take Elliot into his mouth and look up to him, starting to hollow out his cheeks and suck. Elliot follows the sensation, bucking up into the roof of George’s mouth. Slowly, while making eye contact George drags his teeth across Elliot’s member making him groan out loud. George continues on working his magic but as Elliot starts to buck more erratically into his mouth, he takes him in even deeper leaving a pool of salvia in Elliot’s lap. With one last thrust, George’s mouth is filled with Elliot’s emission and slowly Elliot takes himself out of George’s mouth, leaving only a salty remembrance of him.

As George knows that Elliot is done he expects to be left to take care of his own swollen member, he is about to open the window to deescalate the atmosphere in the car when he feels Elliot’s fingers tugging at his zipper. George doesn’t even have time to think but all can do is cry out as Elliot pulls him. As he finds Elliot’s eyes, he rubs his slit making rut against the pleasure. But soon all of the pleasure is too much and George leaves Elliot’s hand white and sticky.

As their high begins to settle making reality real, a heavy silence settles between them; George tucks himself back in and tries to make the taste in his mouth disappear, Elliot reaches behind him to a discarded wrapper, wiping his hand as cleans as he can. Still, with the silence in the air and the two of them avoiding each other, Elliot starts the car. George only realizes where they are going once they turn into his block, Elliot quickly skids to a stop outside of George’s building. 

As he is getting out of the car, George turns and looks at Elliot. “Elliot…”

“Don’t! This. Never. Happened.” Elliot tells him, not even looking at him as his knuckles go white from squeezing the steering wheel and skin itching from the drying spit in his lap.

All George does is nod and get out of the car, disappearing into his building.

* * *

After driving around, Elliot finds himself at a church, not his, but he knows what he has to do, what any good Catholic would do. The cold grass on the sidewalk cracks under his feet as he walks to the steps of the church. Like he is in quicksand, Elliot’s feet get stuck on the stairs with his head wrenching up to look at the encouraging stone of the building.

Slowly, his body filled with all of his sins, he walks in and sees the father sitting on one of the front pews. Each step he takes to the man, makes his bones shiver with the cold. 

At the new sound near him, the Father looks towards it and his eyes catch Elliot’s badge on his belt. “What can I do for you, officer?” he says smiling grandfatherly.

“I’m not here for work. I need to go to confession,” Elliot tells the man sitting next to him, rubbing his hands over his face.

“I can help you with that but you don’t attend here,” the father says, rubbing his shoulders.  
“I can’t tell my priest this, he knows my whole family,” Elliot says, still not looking up

“The confession is…” the Father says.

“I know, I’ve been a catholic all my life but I just can’t,” Elliot says, making the skin on his face red from rubbing it.

“Ok, do you want to go in the booth?” the Father asks.

“No, this is fine,” Elliot tells him sitting up. Moving his hand across his body, Elliot makes the sign of the cross, “Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. My last confession was a month ago. I cheated on my wife with a… man. I am sorry for these and all my sins.”

Next to him, the Father nods. “You’re job serves as a work of service. So ten hail mary’s and an act of fasting for twelve hours.” The Father carries on rubbing his shoulder after he has finished speaking.

“The minute it was over, I already regretted it. I am so sorry for it,” Elliot tells him, then gets up and walks back into his.

* * *

When Elliot gets home, he bypasses all of his family and goes straight up to his bedroom. Downstairs, he can hear Kathy tell the kids to be quiet as he had a bad day at work, inside of his pants there is a mess of sweat, saliva and the rank smell of his own orgasm, so he strips out his clothes and gets into the shower. As though he can actually, Elliot scrubs his skin like he can clean away what he did, what he did to his wife.

* * *

All George has done since he laid down is toss and turn, his liaison only serving to remind him how empty his bed has been since Micheal had broken up with him two years ago. This double bed is just too big and too cold, after the warmth of Elliot’s skin against his own. George feels like a man lost at sea, only minutes away from drowning.

In Elliot’s bed, it feels all too small and he can’t breath. Kathy had gone to sleep hours ago and all he can think is how different she smells to George, how different her skin feels. His bed, their bed always felt like it was just right for them but now he can’t deny what he has done. Elliot feels like he’s in a room where the walls are getting closer, only seconds away from being crushed.

With awareness winning the battle with sleep, George traces his lips remembering how Elliot’s felt against his own and how in that moment he had felt more alive, more real then he had in years. His other hand finds its way into his pants, lazily pulling at himself as he just lets the memory play out.  
Rolling away from Kathy, unable to stomach looking at her, Elliot traces his own lips, remembering the answer he had gotten, George’s lips were as soft as they look. As his gut burns, his wife tries to find him to snuggle into, all Elliot can remember is the way George looked up at him while taking him in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been hanging around half completed in my google drive since august but as it's my birthday tomorrow I thought I would finish and post it.
> 
> I don't think I really met prompt but oh well.
> 
> As always any Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
